transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Race through the Ruins
Justicar Tri-Cluster - Milky Way One of the most unique scientific anomolies in charted space, the Tri-cluster contains three stars. A black dwarf, in its long dying, spawned two brown dwarves, which circle it like angry warriors facing off. These grow and pulse to the point where they almost begin fusion, but then they expel, sending forth pulses of radiation, usually destroying any scientific equipment in the vicinity. The entire area emits a dim light, and heavy solar winds throw orbiting particles outward, like invaders into neighboring sectors. Contents: Uberion Uberion is a rather ordinary-looking Earthlike planet from space, orbiting in the 'Goldilocks zone' around the black dwarf and two brown dwarfs. According to the fossil record, no intelligent life ever evolved on Uberion, but when the first colonists, mostly exiled artists and writers, arrived, they were startled to discover that there were vast complexes of ruins on the world - ruins without any sign of their creators. Xenoarchaeologists sometimes visit Uberion for its ruins as do other, less savoury groups. Sky Lynx has arrived. Space Shuttle is flying through this part of the Milky Way after dropping Soundwave off at a Decepticon outpost. The Cons just warded off an Autobot infiltration attempt... though they "won" by blowing up their own satellite. The Combaticon emerged from the battle relatively unscathed, barring some minor damage, and he had been heading to Earth for repairs. However... his long range scanners pick up an odd reading. He's got enough experience in space to know a truly odd reading when he "sees" it, so the shuttle breaks off course to investigate, finding himself orbiting the planet Uberion. Further scans show a labyrinth of ruins down on the surface- and somewhere among them is the strange signal. The shuttle prepares systems and starts entering the atmosphere... carefully. He actually has trouble entering Earth-like atmospheres, though he'd never in a million (or more) years admit that to anyone.... Autobot 101: Unknown signals are typically related to either a disaster, distress, or relics of power. No matter the reason, there are most likely going to be complications, troubles, and Decepticons. So, it makes sense that Sky Lynx would be dispatched to handle this particular beacon. Cruising along, Lynx approaches the planet proper and scans the area. Notice is made, of course, of the burn-trail left by another craft entering the atmosphere, and he sighs softly before following suit. Naturally, he has very little trouble on his end... and as such, the large mech can alter his approach to cut down the lead a certain Combaticon has in answering the beacon's call. Space Shuttle 's scanners pick up Sky Lynx once he approaches the planet. The Combaticon doesn't have time to deal with it until he breaks through the thermosphere, but once he enters into air and starts soaring down through cloud cover he radios the other shuttle. <> He speaks in a purely conversational manner, but thrusters are burning as he rockets down as fast as he can towards the signal, trying to beat the Autobot there. The ruins finally come in sight far below- they're massive, and somewhere... is the source of the signal. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx is paying more attention to his approach, which means he won't hit anything that might cause problems. Still, that doesn't keep him from answering in kind. <> He waits for the friction to die off from reentry and rolls his nose downward as thrusters engage. No longer gliding, he's flying his way there. <> Space Shuttle receives confirmation that Sky Lynx is probably here for the same thing he is. *sigh* No surprise, though. He continues his approach, getting ever closer to the ruins as his scanners pick up a likely entry point. <> Wing elevons shift as he uses the friction to brake and slow his descent slightly, nosecone pointing slightly back up as he transforms into root mode to land at the entrance way. Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx chuckles. <> He decides to one-up the Combaticon, not so much braking as doing a barrel roll and transforming, allowing both maneuvers to ease his descent as he lands on all fours with a *THOOM* His optical visor glows as he looks pointedly at Blast Off. "I also noticed you did not arrive with any support. So, while I very well may assist in keeping you functional, do not expect me to allow you to depart with whatever is found here." And, with that, the larger mech is ducking his way into the ruins proper, landing and navigational lights coming online to illuminate anything that may be shrouded in darkness. Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Blast Off is forced to stagger back slightly from the sheer sonorous impact of the much larger mech's landing. He huffs slightly, but maintains his generally haughty attitude. "You assume that you could actually *stop* me. While I do respect you as a fellow space shuttle, Sky Lynx, do not underestimate my speed and agility. That would be quite... ill-advised." Then, as if to emphasize the point, he quickly darts through several fallen support structures that Sky Lynx would be far too large to fit through, seeking a route apart from the Autobot. However, he continues "chatting" like they are merely taking a pleasant stroll together. "Have you seen these ruins before? There are some quite marvelous structures not far from this location... Quite an intriguing mystery as to who once called this place home..." "And do not underestimate my fire against your heat shields. I respect you, but I will not tolerate the Decepticons using the unfortunate state of a lost civilization to inflict pain or otherwise torment anyone on Cybertron. That includes other Decepticons." Lynx has his lights, so picking his way through the larger openings is quite simple enough. Besides, in the spots that are a little bit too small, he can break apart to sneak through a piece at a time. "I've not been here before, no. And everywhere was called home by someone at one point or another." Blast Off raises an optic ridge and huffs softly. "Noted." He still picks his way through the tighter spaces, using a light of his own to show him the path. "Never? Ah, a pity. There are some intriguing sites on this planet, with archeological finds that raise as many questions as they answer. The civilization here was an interesting mix of primitive and state of the art... possibly at the same time." Blast Off reaches an intersection, one route leading left and one right- meanwhile, the signal is coming from straight ahead. Scans indicate both routes may eventually converge back to realign- but no telling what obstacles each may have. Hmmm. Looking around for any clues, he sees some light coming from the right-hand tunnel, so he chooses it. There are strange glyphs on the walls all around them, and if you knew the language they might even tell you something. IF you knew the language. "I don't suppose you ever studied any ancient languages, Sky Lynx? Or any of these old cultures?" Sky Lynx follows down the tunnel as well, throwing lights around as he records everything. "I've studied some. Enough to know there are certain parallels and similarities within the older languages. I'll have to let the computer run these through the decryption process, though." He mentions nothing about the nature of primitives and technology melding, though... because, isn't that what he's often been called? Well, him and the dinobots, at least. Combat: Blast Off compares his Intelligence to 80: Failure :( Combat: Sky Lynx compares his Intelligence to 80: Success! Blast Off continues along the tunnel, also taking in as many details as he can... though his primary concern right now is getting to the signal before Sky Lynx. If only he understood those glyphs, he might know they feature some warnings- about traps. Alas, he does not. "Oh- there are quite a number of parallels to be found- among many cultures and many planets. Many adaptations that are surprisingly similar even though they are worlds apart. In fact, I..." Suddenly a trap door opens right under the Combaticon, and he has no time to jump out of the way. He begins to fall, kicking in his anti-gravs immediately... but unfortunately there are a number of sticky spiderweb-like strands in the trap, and he finds himself temporarily stuck. "Gah!" Annoyed, he starts pulling himself free of the strands, but Sky Lynx may be able to take the opportunity to push ahead... Sky Lynx is minding the signal, yes, but he's also watching the glyphs... "Hmm... interesting... These are indeed looking familiar to-" And that's about as far as he gets before the pit opens up on Blast Off. Lynx, by simple virtue of not rushing ahead, appears to be spared an embarrassing fall. Yes, yes he could use this to forge ahead and claim the prize... but there's also something else he said he would do. "I swear, if you would just take the time to pay attention to your surroundings, this would happen far less often." He pauses on the far side of the pit, lowering his tail to help the stuck combaticon out. He did say he would ensure the other guy stayed safe, after all. "Come along, now..." Blast Off stops struggling to get free and just stares at Sky Lynx for a moment, surprised. Also slightly suspicious, at first, but... perhaps there's no reason to be. Sky Lynx is a fellow space shuttle, after all. Blast Off's "faith" in his fellow shuttles allows him to reach up and grab the tail, accepting the help. As he gets to the other side, he jumps back to the ground, brushing off the rest. "I *was* watching where I was going... the environment just decided to suddenly go changing on me, that is all..." He complains, picking off the last strand. Then he stops and gives Sky Lynx an odd look. "...Also...uh ...thank you." With that, he continues quickly on his way... still trying to beat Lynx to the signal... The signal appears to be getting close.... Combat: Sky Lynx compares his Agility to 80: Success! Combat: Blast Off compares his Agility to 80: Success! Sky Lynx has a better way of dealing with this nonsense, and the *CLAK* of gears and other such devices in motion echoes through the corridors. His body separates into two, the bird-half rocketing onward while the Lynx half remains behind to assist with any...potential problems that may come about. The benefits of having eyes-on up ahead, and airborne ones at that, means that something else gets tripped, but with sufficient warning, a pair of blades rocketing down the corridor to decapitate a hapless whomever it may be. "Do mind your head," the Lynx offers in only as calm a manner as he can. Sky Lynx transforms, his body separating into two. The top half retains his bird-like trademark shape, but his lower half sprouts a head and takes to the ground in Lynx form. Blast Off heeds the warning, ducking down just as the blades slice overhead. He gets back up, dusting himself off again, and wryly notes, "...The "heads up" is appreciated." (Was that humor? from Blast Off?) Quickly all seriousness again, he determinedly surges ahead... still trying to beat the other mech. The high-class behavior is appreciated- but also sort of annoying. He most defintiely doesn't need to be in Sky Lynx's debt. "You do realize this changes nothing, however... once we reach that place, I *will* be leaving with the object..." And speaking of reaching the place... that is exactly what they are about to do. Opening up before them is a huge room- big even by their standards... and far in the center is a spire-like structure with odd lights emanating from it... and a small sphere that the signals appear to be coming from. Dinobird & Lynx has his ace up his sleeve, and as the flying half of his body arrives on-site, the cat-half moves to block the entryway. "You'll not be leaving with anything. And neither will I, not until we've ensured this will not be a cataclysmic event should the device be removed." His bird-half appears to be the one talking as it moves around the sphere, looking it over warily, the cat adopting a role of bouncer, watching Blast Off warily. Oh, it's going to be ON if the Con tries to pull one over on him. Combat: Dinobird & Lynx compares his Agility to Blast Off's Agility: Failure :( Combat: Dinobird & Lynx compares his Velocity to Blast Off's Velocity: Failure :( Blast Off is brought to a stop as the cat half of Sky Lynx blocks his way. His optics narrow slightly. "Well, it has been a pleasure accompanying a fellow shuttle through these ruins. However... you now expect me to stand around and wait for *you* to decide what's safe or not? Your decision will, of course, include taking the device for yourself." The Combaticon is standing quite still the whole time, even leaning back slightly. "You realize I must beg to differ." With that, he suddenly springs into action, appearing to dart off in one direction. But it's a feint, and he suddenly ducks down the other way, then uses his antigravs to rocket into the air and straight towards the spire, reaching it before the cat half of Sky Lynx can stop him. He goes in for a closer look, himself... Dinobird & Lynx frowns as he turns to look at Blast Off. "I did tell you I would not tolerate you claiming anything for the Decepticons." He charges up his lasers...and there's even a chuff of smoke as the signature acetylene blasters are brought online. "Think carefully, Blast Off. Do you truly want to potentially destroy these ruins? Or an artifact?" He looks at the device in question. "Or, even worse, unleash something that should not be unleashed?" He continues to watch the Combaticon, though, passive glances given to the surrounding glyphs. "I know you understand the importance of keeping a culture intact, even if it is long gone." He looks the sphere over. "Perhaps, even, this is a beacon to bring them back. Removing it might...destroy that. Could you imagine the beacon to return to Cybertron being removed and powered down before you could properly go back?" Blast Off continues hovering near the spire, though he doesn't make a move to take the sphere. He studies it a moment before turning to listen to Sky Lynx. While the Combaticon is probably less concerned about the potential destruction of parts of an ancient culture than the Autobot is, he is one of the less "brutish" Decepticons. Despite being part of Bruticus. It *would* be a shame to destroy the place and all the potential information here. Also- Sky Lynx, alone, would be a formidable opponent- though the egotistical Blast Off feels sure he could hold his own against him- certainly long enough to grab the artifact and go. Hmm. What to do? He looks back to the device. "I am not a common thug, Sky Lynx. I understand that sometimes there are... delicate situations. But what makes you so sure this is one of those? Are you saying you intend to leave this here, after going to all the trouble to get here?" Dinobird & Lynx chuckles softly as both halves partner back up once again. "If you believe my coming here was troublesome, then you do not understand what I am capable of doing. This was hardly effort spent." He leans in to look at the orb. "Besides... I would much rather return here and see how this device develops as time carries on. Perhaps the signal will change. Or, perhaps it is the key to decoding their language." He looks at the combaticon squarely. "Rest assured, though, as I do not know the true nature of the device, I will not hesitate to disrupt any attempt on your end to remove it. And I will not be so kind as to ease into things. It will be swift, precise, and brutal. I can always deposit you at Darkmount later." Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Combat: Sky Lynx is size 10, significantly larger than you. Blast Off 's ventilation system hisses very softly as he listens to Sky Lynx. Who is significantly larger than he is. Of course, that just means it's easier for Blast Off to dodge his attacks... but one well-placed snap of the jaws or acetylene blast and he might be really, really hurting. And alone. He looks back at the sphere, scanning it. It is intriguing... but perhaps it can wait. Besides... he can always come back later if he wants. He records the scans for later examination, then turns his head back to the Autobot. The Combaticon sniffs dismissively, "Well, it does not appear to be that interesting anyway. I see no Cybertron-shattering information to be gleaned here. If you want to study it, be my guest." He crosses his arms, then hovers down to land on the ground... then tilts his head back up at the dinobird. "But rest assured, if I wanted that, I would take it... and I would be too fast for you to stop me." Sky Lynx has kept his gaze leveled at the other mech. "You claim that much, but speed will not save you every time." He takes a few steps closer to the orb to look it over faintly. "Your willingness to so readily steal this device, though, concerns me. Explorers, as you claim to be, tend to safeguard and preserve, not disrupt and steal. That is the domain of looters, robbers, and thieves." Space Shuttle gazes back. "Can I not be both, Sky Lynx? I was an explorer. It is what I was built for. I assume it is what you were built for, as well. Shuttles such as ourselves were unique, and sent out to trailblaze for the mere planet-bound Cybertronians unable to do what we do so naturally. To make those paths and find the resources Cybertron needed to survive. And I *love* it. I greatly enjoy doing exactly what I was built for. However.... things... change. I... had to change to survive, as did everyone else. And so, I became a mercenary. Out of nessessity, and skill. I suppose you'd consider mercenaries to be thieves... and, well perhaps we have been from time to time. It is simply survival of the fittest, and I make no apologies for that." He shrugs, and joins Sky Lynx in looking at the sphere, still *appearing* uninterested. "Besides, what is wrong with wanting to safeguard this device by bringing it back to where it would safe from those who might simply destroy it... for kicks? I work in the Decepticon army, after all... I am quite aware of how senselessly destructive certain individuals can be. Out here, by itself? There are no guarantees some wanton destroyer won't come by and simply blow this entire ruin to pieces because he was *bored*..." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. Sky Lynx shakes his head. "A mercenary is one thing, a thief is another. One performs acts of security, or violence, for profit. The other...steals for personal gain." He tsks softly. "And, yes, I am well aware of how the Decepticon military handles such things as artifacts. This is precisely why I catalogue every one I find and leave it. Nothing gets shared over the open channels so as to avoid tempting one military or the other from mounting an excursion to retrieve the relics. The less they know... the better. For now, at least." Blast Off holds his hands behind his back thoughtfully, listening. "Well, then perhaps you do understand, after all. I'd almost be surprised, but then again... you *are* a shuttle." The Combaticon looks up into the large chamber they are standing in, gazing at the strange icons and glyphs adorning the walls... "I... have done the same thing, on rare occasions. Some things are just... better left alone. Slight... "accidental omissions" on a map. No one else ever knows, after all. And neither should they." Of course, that's something Blast Off would only ever admit to a fellow shuttle, given it would be rather frowned upon by Decepticon High Command... "I suppose the Autof-bots are always "hands off" concerning these matters? Unless of course some poor unfortunate organics are in distress, and then they will have to fall all over themselves trying to help." Blast Off obviously does not approve, or understand. "*I* don't understand why someone such as yourself bothers.... surely you know you are better than them?" Sky Lynx chuckles softly. "Never you mind what the Autobots are like. I worry about them. You worry about the Decepticons and your omissions." He listens to the rest without retort, though, waiting until he is certain the other shuttle has said his piece. "You simply do not understand it, do you. What I am, who I am, and what I am capable of doing pale in comparison to the grand scheme and design of things. If I were to look back on my own life-cycle, I simply have to ask myself one simple question: "What is the legacy I left behind?" Sky Lynx turns to face Blast Off. "Your legacy, as it stands, is that of Galvatron. Oppressive, murderous, tyrannical." He pauses before adding, "Hated." He chuckles softly. "It matters little how much you discover, how far you explore, or how awe inspiring a discovery you make. In the end, if you share it, then it becomes another means of oppression and hate, loathed rather than admired for what it truly could be." He sighs softly, shaking his head. "No, I could easily do such. I could most likely topple that wonderfully maniacal mech you call a leader and usurp his throne as only Starscream could have dreamed. But that is not the legacy I have chosen for myself. One day, you will see, regardless of who wins this war, I will be remembered fondly for what I did. You will still be despised, no matter what you did." He looks at the orb. "Not without change on your part." Blast Off looks slightly less smug as Sky Lynx speaks, eventually shifting just a little uncomfortably amid a wing elevon twitch or two. And of course, the Combaticon has no love of Galvatron... it's the loyalty programs placed in their heads that prevents his team from attempting another assassination coup on the Decepticon leader. He doesn't stop appearing to simply listen and gaze up at the ceiling, however. He thinks for awhile, then finally responds, "Galvatron will come and go. Most leaders do. In a time of war, one cannot always be choosy about one's... circumstances. And in my life now, there is only one constant, and one true concern. That is my team. We do what we need to do to survive. And... you underestimate the legacy of the Combaticons, Sky Lynx. We nearly destroyed the Earth, sending it into the Sun, and conquered Cybertron. It was only the combined might of BOTH the Autobots and Decepticons that stopped the *five* of us." "So, I have no fear that the Combaticons will somehow simply fall to the wayside. No, we will survive, as we always manage to do, despite the odds. And we will outlast those who would dictate rules to us. And I will find myself free again to do whatever it is I *wish*, because *I wish it*. And then... well, then I will concern myself with a legacy. But for now... my legacy is to be the best Combaticon I can be. Being part of a combiner team... is yet another recent change I've had to endure, and someone like you couldn't understand how that affects a mech. I've had to learn to think about my team, instead of just myself. Which has been... new." Sky Lynx listens all the while and nods. "I do not underestimate my foes, Blast Off. Far from it. I respect my foes, but I do not let their apparent skill, or faults, deter me in battle." He steps across the chamber, lowering his head so his optical visor is at-level with the Decepticon's optics. "Are you willing to die for this war?" He waits patiently for a response, gaze never breaking all the while. Blast Off meets his gaze steadily this time. Servos tense, and the Combaticon is ready to spring into action in an astrosecond if need be. He stands and faces Sky Lynx with a mixture of what may well be egotistical foolhardiness... but also the confidence of one accomplished space shuttle warrior meeting another in a place and time understood by both. "I am willing to die for my team, and our reputation. I am a Combaticon, after all." Then, a slow blink of the optics, and he casually looks away to the sphere. "However, I have no desire to die wastefully. If I die, it will be a place of *my* choosing. I refuse to die merely as someone's pawn, for something I care little about." Then he looks back to Sky Lynx, still not stepping back. The shuttle is usually far more keen to keep his distance, but in an odd sort of way Blast Off has a greater tolerance around other shuttles. "What about you? Surely you must present quite a target whenever you show your face on the battlefield...." Of course, Blast Off kind of knows that from experience.... Sky Lynx has no optics to blink, or to glance this way and that... Just a steadily glowing visor, which means his own gaze is steady to a degree not normally attained by most. This is, of course, something he is keenly aware of...and has been exploited and used very often. "I am always willing to die. I am not only a field commander, but within the core of Autobot Command itself. I am also the primary means for insertion and extraction, and typically the largest threat on the battlefield itself. To think I will come out unscathed is folly at best." He chuckles softly. "No, every time I set foot on a battlefield, I have accepted death. It has not come to me yet, though." He looks Blast Off over and shakes his head slowly. "For your team and reputation, you would die. That others may live is why I would die, if you must know." His optical visor suddenly shifts to a deeper shade of red. "However, I should also point out that I will gladly assist those who harm either the innocent or those under my watch in dying for their cause. Rest assured, Blast Off, the quickest way to deactivation is to attempt to force my hand in such matters. Hold a hostage and attempt to coerce me, and you will find out there is a far greater distance between you and I insofar as our capabilities are concerned." Something...personal was touched upon, perhaps? And...the mech turns to look back at the orb. "This conversation is concluded. You may depart, if you so wish. Or you may remain, I do not care either way." Blast Off continues to stand there, but a slight unease becomes apparent and eventually he huffs softly... a long, drawn out sound. Violet optics narrow, then he looks away at the sphere again. He probably ought to be more cowed than he actually is... the Combaticon's ego is his greatest threat to actually surviving this war, though he's never really *seen* that of course. But still... even Blast Off isn't in a hurry to take Sky Lynx on. He may be egotisical, but he's not stupid. "Then we shall have to hope it doesn't ever come to that. ...Not that it would be anywhere as one-sided as you apparently believe...." He shakes his head, then looks up. "Very well. I have my scans. You can stand there... and watch the sphere for the next few vorns. Or not. I have better things to be doing, anyway..." He lifts up, thrusters powering him up towards the ceiling. But he can't resist one last sudden move towards the sphere, to examine it a little closer up... not close to touching it, but simply a message to Lynx that he could grab it if he *really wanted* to. (Or so *he thinks*.) But then he's off again before Lynx might actually decide to take action, heading back the way they came. And back to his usual polite, casual mode. As he exits, he call back, "It's quite fascinating, isn't it? Well, if you *do* ever find out something interesting about this place... something you wouldn't mind sharing with a Decepticon, of course.... please do share! I really do hold an interest in such things. ...And I will agree with one thing, Sky Lynx. There needs to be less mindless destruction, and more seeking of knowledge...." Sky Lynx is lost in his own thoughts, it seems. Even as the combaticon ventures up to the sphere... Whatever point Blast Off was attempting to make is lost on the large mech. Or, at least lost amidst whatever else is running through his processors. He just watches as the Decepticon ventures off. And stay he shall. At least long enough to scan what needs to be scanned for purposes of cataloguing and analysis back at his hangar. <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Eheheh, this Wraith fellow is far more delicious than I imagined!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "WHAT? Do have have him? Is he offlined yet?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Unfortunately no, not yet. He's a hardy mech, and has quite nasty shock to him." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Tell me about it...." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Care for the medslab next to Blast Off, Scorn?" <'Decepticon'> Scorn hiss, "Quiet, you." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff chuckles softly. "I'll keep it warm..." <'Decepticon'> Scorn grumbles. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Keep at it, Scorn. Just think of what a fine display his head will make on your wall... or whatever place you put those ghastly sorts of things...." <'Decepticon'> Scorn chuckles, "Maybe you'd like to see it sometime." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "....Maybe." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "So... do you have his head yet, Scorn? *Blast Off sounds hopeful*" <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "/Patience/, dear. Hunting is more of a challenge than you think." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off huffs impatiently. <'Decepticon'> Scorn roars, "I'm going to butcher this mech if it's the last thing I do!" <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Yes, please do!" <'Decepticon'> Scorn's emergency beacon activates. <'Decepticon'> Blast Off sighs. <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Scrap... that ain't good." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Dustoff, we're having compnay. Aerial units, go find Scorn." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Just 'cause I said the bed was open don't mean it needs to be used..." <'Decepticon'> Scorn weakly, "He.. He was almost mine..." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "Yeah, yeah... heard that one before. Let's just get ya in here and patched up. That way you can try again next time." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "Hnn..." <'Decepticon'> Dustoff says, "And hey! I got some of that polish ya like. You'll come out lookin' almost new. Promise." <'Decepticon'> Scorn says, "...Tch, fine." <'Decepticon'> Blast Off says, "Dustoff will patch you up, Scorn. You'll have that... that bizarre creature's head next time."